ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Labyrinth
Story John, Eirene and Rook are traveling through a tunnel, John helping Eirene walk, as she was still weak. The tunnel was dark, with no light at all. Rook was leading them, feeling the wall. John: What happened, Rook? After I disappeared? Rook: The hunters seized the ship, and left me on an island. I prayed to my father for help, and I found an entrance to here, the Labyrinth. Eirene: Labyrinth? The labyrinth of Daedalus? Rook: Yes. John: Daedalus? Rook: Daedalus is one of the greatest inventors of all time. He created the Labyrinth for King Minos, to house the Minotaur. The Labyrinth has grown, connecting all the Greek world together. I was just in Sparta before I found you. John: Where are we going now? Rook: Not a clue. The Labyrinth shifts and changes, taking us where it wants to go. It was honestly chance that I found you guys. Eirene: Nothing happens by chance. One of the gods is helping us. John: Well, they better tell us how to (John stops, as if sensing something.) Rook, help Eirene. (Rook takes Eirene, as John looks at the ground. He then closes his eyes, them glowing with mana.) Eirene: What is it? John: The ground, there’s some kind of trail. And (He opens his eyes) it’s gone. It’s like the Perplexahedron. Rook: The what? John: A Labyrinth of my time. Hold on. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Wildmutt: (Roars.) Eirene: (Shrieks) I hate it when you use that form. Wildmutt starts sniffing the ground, following the path. He then picks up a scent, and runs after it. Rook and Eirene chase after him, slower than usual. Wildmutt follows the scent for some distance, when the tunnel ends, and he comes out into an underground arena. A large amount of monsters were in the stands, cheering. Wildmutt was confused, when a snake woman in armor approaches, with a sword and shield in hand. The snake woman swings the sword, Wildmutt catching it and kicking it away. Rook and Eirene catch up, staying at the entrance of the tunnel. Eirene: Dracaena! Snake woman! Wildmutt pounces at the dracaena, who blocks the attack with its shield. It swings its sword, which Wildmutt kicks away. He bites into the dracaena’s neck, breaking it and turning the monster to gold dust. The crowd boos him, as Wildmutt reverts. John: Oh, boo yourself! (John then sees a giant sitting in an area like a emperor’s box.) Giant: You are supposed to wait for my order to go for the kill. John: Sorry. We were simply passing through. (Then, two dracaena appear behind Rook and Eirene, holding them at sword point.) Giant: Since you are here, you will fight. And you will wait for my command to kill. (A giant Vulpimancer enters the arena, snarling at John.) Meet my pet hellhound. John: That’s it? (John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Big Chill: Big Chill! (The Vulpimancer pounces at Big Chill, who turns intangible, the Vulpimancer going through him and freezing. Big Chill punches the frozen Vulpimancer, breaking it apart and destroying it, turning to gold dust.) Giant: No, no, no! (The giant then jumps down into the arena, shaking it.) I, Antaeus, son of Poseidon, will teach you a lesson. Big Chill: Oh, man! I’m getting tired of getting in trouble with Poseidon. Eirene: John! His mother is Gaia! (Her mouth is then covered.) Antaeus charges forward, and Big Chill flies into the air, using his freeze breath, freezing him. Antaeus breaks free quickly, and Big Chill fires freeze rays from his hands, freezing Antaeus’ arm. Big Chill flies overhead, and Antaeus jumps, punching Big Chill with his frozen fist. The fist breaks, as Big Chill hits the ground. Big Chill sees the broken fist, and smiles. Then, sand rises from the ground, reforming Antaeus’ fist. Big Chill: The earth healed him? What’d she say? Gaia? Mother Earth. (Antaeus charges forward, and Big Chill dodges, flying upwards.) You want to play? Come and get me. Antaeus jumps, grabbing Big Chill. Big Chill phases out of his grip, and looks up, seeing the ceiling lined with skulls, and chains hanging down. Big Chill hits the Omnitrix, turning into Grey Matter. Grey Matter grabs onto a chain. Grey Matter: Nothing I have that can fight in the air can defeat him. So I need something else. (He looks up, seeing the chains again.) Got it! (Hits Omnitrix.) Ultimate Grey Matter: Ultimate Grey Matter! Hey Antaeus! I am John Spacewalker, herald of the gods! If you wish to kill me, you have to come and find me! Antaeus: Coward! A real warrior would come down and fight! Ultimate Grey Matter: A real warrior would die in one blow. Catch me if you can! Antaeus jumps up, grabbing onto a chain. He pulls himself up, and swings from chain to chain, searching for Ultimate Grey Matter. Ultimate Grey Matter then releases static electricity from his fingers, hitting several chains. The chains then bend to Ultimate Grey Matter’s will, like a puppet master. Ultimate Grey Matter moves his hands and fingers, manipulating the chains to wrap around Antaeus, trapping him. Antaeus: What the?! Let me go! Ultimate Grey Matter: The smartest shall survive. (Ultimate Grey Matter summons Rustic, manipulating it with his static powers.) Goodbye. (He launches Rustic forward, piercing through Antaeus, his body exploding into gold dust. Ultimate Grey Matter drops to the ground, and reverts. He picks up Rustic, which was in the ground now.) John turns, firing mana disks, which hit and destroy the dracaenas holding Rook and Eirene prisoner. John: This way! (John runs down a new tunnel, as Rook and Eirene follow.) End Scene The trio make it down the path, arriving in a room that resembled a workshop. Rook: This is, this is Daedalus’ workshop. Incredible. (He sees automatons and blueprints all over the place.) This makes the stuff in my workshop nothing. He, he is hundreds of years ahead of everyone else. Voice: Why thank you. For once, someone understands what I’ve done. (An elder man comes out, with a small potbelly.) Rook: (Excited) Daedalus! It is an honor. Daedalus: So, you three are the ones causing the stir on Mt. Olympus. The “Herald of the gods” as they say. (Turns to John.) Why serve them? They would like nothing more than for all of us to be destroyed. John: I don’t serve them. My actions simply benefit them. Daedalus: (Laughs) The gods are no different from the Titans. They both want to rule, and they will kill all who stand against them. John: Is that why you’re holed up in this Labyrinth? To hide from their wrath? Daedalus: And so no one can disturb my work. (A new door appears.) You all are free to die in whatever way you wish, fighting the gods or the Titans. But I, will live for eternity. (The three go out the door, confused by the statement.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Eirene *Rook *Daedalus Villains *Antaeus (main villain) (death) *Dracaenaes *Vulpimancer Aliens *Wildmutt *Big Chill *Grey Matter *Ultimate Grey Matter Trivia *The contents from this episode are based from The Battle of the Labyrinth. *Daedalus hints at having found the way to immortality. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Ancient Greece Arc